Sting Eucliffe
"}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Leader |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Team Sabertooth |partner=Rogue Cheney Lector |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives=Weisslogia (Foster Father) |counterpart= |magic=White Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut=Episode 151 |japanese voice= (child) |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is the current leader of Sabertooth,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 the former strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Appearance Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. His dark Sabertooth Mark is located on his left shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 1 As he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 19 Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; the have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. Personality Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever losing his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 22 Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 19 Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-20 Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 12 Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and War Cry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 16 He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. Sting is also quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 3 After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Sting was not the least bit troubled, rather, he stated that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. In regards to the matter, Sting only expressed joy at the fact that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games, as the fifth member was on her way. He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Minerva's torture of Lucy. However, he cares a great deal for his Exceed companion, Lector; this is demonstrated when Sting enters Dragon Force during his fight with Natsu, stating that he will win for Lector's sake, and again when he attacks Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality has changed considerably; he is now much more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. History Sting was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Weisslogia, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer; this was later revealed to be a half-truth, as Weisslogia willingly let Sting kill him in order to raise his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 10 His Exceed partner, Lector, once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent, but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 18 and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 21-22 At some point in his life, Sting also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-20 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After wiping out an army of Dark Mages, Sting mentions to Rogue Cheney that the Fairy Tail members that disappeared seven years ago have returned, including Natsu Dragneel; Rogue states that he is uninterested. Sting, however, claims otherwise and reminds Rogue exactly how much he admired Natsu seven years ago. As their conversation shifts to Rogue's apprenticeship to Gajeel Redfox, an archer from the Dark Guild they defeated appears and shoots an arrow at them. After intercepting the arrow meant for his partner and eating it, Sting then proceeds to attack the Mage with his Dragon's Roar, barely missing the Dark Mage as he does so. As he calls the Mage scum for abandoning his comrades, Lector and Frosch appear, praising the two Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Sting asks Rogue if he wants to fight Natsu, but Rogue expresses his lack of interest once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 17-22 Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector inform Sting and Rogue that Natsu and his guild have decided to participate. Although Rogue remains indifferent towards the matter, Sting exuberantly expresses his joy over the fact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 In the city of Crocus, Sting and Rogue defeat several Mages, after which they run into Natsu. The Twin Dragon Slayers proceed to deride Natsu for being a Dragon Slayer who could not defeat a Dragon. They then announce that they are Third Generation Dragon Slayers and Rogue explains that to become "true Dragon Slayers", they killed the Dragons that taught them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 16-20 While Rogue states he's grown weary of talking, asking to leave, Sting turns around and warns Natsu that if they meet in battle, he'll show him the power of a "true" Dragon Slayer. As the teams who passed the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games are revealed, Sting walks out with Rogue and his team and meets Natsu along the way, telling him to enjoy the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 11-13 Sting cheers for both Rufus Lohr and Orga Nanagear from the sidelines, as together, they end the first day of the Grand Magic Games by gathering Sabertooth 20 points, putting them in the lead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 1 Sting later participates in the Second Day's event: Chariot. However, as he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting succumbs to motion sickness, considerably slowing down him and his fellow Dragon Slayer participants, Natsu and Gajeel; the three are completely left behind by the other participants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-5 As Gajeel complains about his motion sickness, Sting mockingly congratulates the Iron Dragon Slayer on becoming a "true" Dragon Slayer. Though he himself gives up, Sting notices that both Natsu and Gajeel wish to continue. Sting remarks that even though he is letting them have the points, in the end, it's pointless, subtly implying that he believes his guild will win regardless. Gajeel warns Sting that his "benevolence" may come back to haunt him in the future. Seeing his fellow Dragon Slayers attempting to finish the race in earnest, he asks them why they even entered the Grand Magic Games, saying that the Fairy Tail he remembers never cared about worldly things such as rank, or even rules in general. Natsu responds that it's for their comrades who endured through the pain of weakness, and to remind the world of Fairy Tail's undying will, leaving Sting speechless. As Natsu and Gajeel finish, gaining points for their teams, Sting leaves the event in a rage, completely disgusted by Natsu's reason for participation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 12-19 Sting then proceeds to watch the matchups for the Second Day with his teammates. As Yukino's match against Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi is announced, Orga chastises Sting for not scoring any points in Chariot, though Yukino defends him, saying that if he had prior knowledge of the event, he wouldn't have participated, calling him unlucky. Telling her to pay the event no mind, Sting reminds Yukino that as a Mage of Sabertooth, she must win at any and all costs, to which Yukino agrees. Sting is then shocked to see Yukino be easily defeated by Kagura, despite the former using her strongest Celestial Spirit: Ophiuchus. With Sting visibly shaken, the day ends with Team Sabertooth scoring 0 points. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 4-19 Later that night, Sting and his guildmates are summoned before their Guild Master, Jiemma, and are spoken to about Sabertooth's strength, and what it means to be a member of their guild. After his speech, Jiemma firmly tells Sting that he has but one more chance, to which Sting replies that he won't fail again. Sting then watches stoically as, after being forced to strip naked, Yukino is excommunicated from Sabertooth. After the meeting, Sting light-heartedly says that their Master has a habit of taking things too far. Following Rogue expressing his doubts regarding the way Jiemma handled Yukino's failure, assertively stating that she was their comrade, Sting simply brushes off Rogue's comment, saying that Fiore's strongest guild has no use for weak Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-14 Later on, as the Sabertooth lodgings are attacked by an intruder, Sting and Lector are awakened by the noise as Rogue and Frosch inform them of the situation. Sting and Rogue run down the hallway, searching for the intruder, only to witness a livid Natsu Dragneel attacking several of their guildmates, leaving the Twin Dragons speechless. As their Guild Master appears, Sting witnesses Natsu challenge Jiemma to a fight with excommunication from his own guild being anted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 16-20 Realizing that Natsu came to exact vengeance on Jiemma for Yukino's excommunication, Sting silently wonders why Natsu would bother himself with such a thing, noting that it's none of his business. After seeing Dobengal's easy defeat, Sting asks his Master to let him battle Natsu, but Jiemma declines his offer. Sting then watches, awestruck, as Natsu repeatedly assaults their Master. As Minerva appears, blocking a large attack meant for Jiemma, Sting is left mildly shocked at the resulting scenario. Sting then glares at Natsu when he proclaims that Fairy Tail won't lose to Sabertooth. Whilst Natsu leaves the lodgings, Sting, in a state of total euphoria, chuckles to himself, wondering if Natsu always had the strength he just displayed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 1-20 As the Third Day of the Grand Magic Games begins, Orga proclaims that he will participate in the event portion; Sting, to himself, decides that if Natsu isn't participating then he has absolutely no interest in the competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 Sting then watches, in disbelief, as Erza defeats all 100 monsters in Pandemonium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 18 During the substitute event, MPF, Sting is left dumbfounded as Cana Alberona breaks the device, maxing out with a score of 9999.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 18 Later, Sting proudly looks on as Rufus defeats Team Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 6 At night, after the events of the Third Day, Lector approaches Sting as he stares at the night sky, asking if he cannot sleep. Sting responds that he feels that tomorrow, after seven years, he will finally be able to fight Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 18-19 A little while later, Sting and Lector witness the destruction of Ryuzetsu Land from afar, wondering what the just-prior explosion was.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 19 The next day, during the Naval Battle event, Sting watches as Minerva brutalizes Lucy Heartfilia, laughing gleefully at the latter's helplessness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 21-22 When Team Fairy Tail A comes down from the stands to exact vengeance on Minerva, Sting, alongside the rest of his team (sans Rogue), comes between them. As Erza Scarlet tells Team Sabertooth that done wrong to the most temperamental guild, Sting smugly smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 3-5 Later on, when the new Team Fairy Tail is formed, Sting and his teammates eye the new team as they enter the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-17 As the Fourth Day's tag battles are announced, Sting enters the arena of the Domus Flau, partnered with Rogue, preparing to fight Team Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, and Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 18-15 Sting looks at Natsu and tells him that the day he has been yearning for has finally arrived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 22 Anxiously waiting for the match to start, Sting silently remembers exactly how much he desired to fight Natsu. As Mato gives the signal for the match to start, Sting and Rogue rush towards Natsu and Gajeel, but are instead intercepted by the latter two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 2-5 After being furiously assaulted by Natsu, Sting recovers from the blows, firing, and barely missing with his White Dragon's Roar. In order to give Rogue an opening in his fight with Gajeel, he changes his Roar's trajectory. The effort, however, is nonetheless futile, as Natsu, after grabbing Rogue and violently dragging him towards Sting, uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack on the Twin Dragon Slayers. Sting states that he always knew that Natsu would be a tough opponent and activates White Drive. He runs towards Natsu and attacks him with his White Dragon's Punch, dealing significant damage to the Fire Dragon Slayer. As Sting repeatedly assaults Natsu with his attacks, he tells him that he has always looked up to him, and aims to surpass him; he sends a beam of light towards Natsu, which lands on his stomach, creating a Stigma and restricting the latter's movement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 6-20 As he gets ready to land the finishing blow, affirming that with his upcoming attack, he will surely surpass him, Natsu evades it and punches Sting. Surprised and excited, Sting gathers a large quantity light into his hand and uses his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Holy Nova, but is easily stopped by Natsu, much to his shock and fear. After being repeatedly struck by Natsu, Sting falls to ground, alongside Rogue. With Mato questioning the outcome of the match, Sting, promising to win for Lector's sake, rises once more and enters Dragon Force, alongside Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 21-32 Sting tells Rogue that he will fight the two Dragon Slayers alone, to which Rogue complies. He quickly lunges at Natsu and Gajeel, using a wide range of melee attacks, catching both of them off-guard with his enhanced strength. Sting follows up his barrage of hits with his White Dragon's Holy Breath, destroying the arena of the Domus Flau and sending the opposing Dragon Slayers underground. Sting follows up with his Holy Ray, continuing his brutal assault against Natsu and Gajeel. As he fights, Sting wonders if Lector is watching, thinking back to the promise they made several years ago. With his onslaught apparently over, Sting stands victorious over his opponents and exits Dragon Force, complimenting Natsu and Gajeel on their strength. However, to his amazement, the two of them rise from the rubble, seemingly unfazed by his previous attacks. Sting wonders aloud how this is possible, as he used Dragon Force. Sting then confusedly watches Natsu push Gajeel into a mining cart, sending the Iron Dragon Slayer away; Natsu turns around and states that he alone is enough for the Twin Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 1-29 Enraged, Sting re-enters Dragon Force, screaming that he has the power of a Dragon, reminding Natsu that he killed Weisslogia with this very same power; Natsu replies that if Sting used his power to kill, then he'll use his power to fight for his friends, punching the White Dragon Slayer away. As the two are continuously overwhelmed by Natsu, Sting shouts that the battle has yet to end, performing a Unison Raid with Rogue. Natsu counters with his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, creating a huge explosion within the Domus Flau. While the smoke clears, Sting apologizes to Lector, stating that Natsu was simply too strong. He then falls to the ground, knocked out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 4-17 Sting is then left incapacitated, alongside Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 Sting and Rogue are later given medical care and brought to the Sabertooth lodgings. Sting remains completely silent while in Jiemma's presence. Jiemma, in a fervor, attacks the Twin Dragon Slayers, particularly kicking away Sting. Lector, trying to reason with his Master, walks up to him and says that Sting learned more in defeat than in victory, awing Sting. To his horror, he then witnesses his Exceed companion vanish in a flash of light, having been seemingly killed by Jiemma. Infuriated and heartbroken, Sting emotionally collapses, screaming with tears running down his face. Jiemma comments that Sting should feel nothing, as Lector was simply a cat, which pushes the White Dragon Slayer over the edge. In his blind rage, Sting viciously attacks Jiemma with a White Dragon's Punch, blasting a massive hole through the latter's body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 As Sting further despairs over Lector, Minerva tells him that because of his victory, he is now a candidate to be their next Guild Master. Sting is told the difference between him and Natsu, and, shockingly, that Lector is alive, causing him to hysterically thank Minerva. She, however, warns Sting that if he fails to bring Sabertooth to victory on the last day, then he will never see Lector again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 4-9 During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Sting enters the arena alongside his teammates. Evidently sad at Lector's missing presence, Sting promises that this time he will not lose. Sting then notices that Juvia Lockser has replaced Natsu in the Fairy Tail line-up and tells Rogue that they should consider themselves lucky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 14-18 Sting sits on a box as the commentators state the rules of the event, and launches into action as soon as the bell rings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-5 Soon after, Sting ambushes and defeats Team Quatro Puppy's leader, Bacchus, earning his team five points. Before he is able to attack Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, who are directly in front of him, he sees Kagura Mikazuchi defeat them with a single blow, forcing him to flee before she can attack him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 11-14 While in hiding, Sting thinks back to Minerva's words following his assault on Jiemma, vowing not to lose. Deep in thought, Sting sits about in silence for a while longer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 17 Seemingly knowing about Minerva's dirty tactic in her battle against Kagura and Erza, Sting comments on the poor play, but then follows up by saying that he doesn't care what the others do. Smiling darkly, Sting states that he has come up with a strategy that will grant Sabertooth the ultimate victory, asking Lector to watch him shine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 19 With an undaunted expression, Sting maintains his position in Crocus, unknown to the competing Mages and the spectators.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 5 Shortly after, Sting hears that Minerva has fallen in her battle against Erza, leaving him as Fairy Tail's final obstacle. Finally deciding that it is time for him to participate, Sting stands and creates his Guild's Mark in the sky, calling out to the five Fairy Tail Mages. Standing in an open garden of Crocus, Sting watches as the five seriously injured and battle-worn Mages find and converge upon his location. As they stand bruised and bloodied before him, Sting comments on the spectacle of their performance, though is quickly berated by Gajeel, who tells him to just get on with whatever he wants to do. Sting comments that he will battle and defeat them all at once, something which is noted to grant Sabertooth 9 points and victory in the Grand Magic Games. Vowing to win for Lector's sake, Sting activates White Drive and approaches the five Mages. However, he is shocked to see all five Team Fairy Tail members stand tall and proud, stoically glaring him down. Watching them wide-eyed, Sting mentally remarks on how easy it would be to take them all down, and how doing so would allow him to meet Lector again. Clenching his fists, Sting tries to convince himself that he is strong, though with his next step he falls to his knees, openly stating that he isn't, and that he surrenders. As Sting remains shocked at his action, Fairy Tail is declared the victor of the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 12-23 As the crowd cheers and screams, Sting is approached by Erza, who questions why he decided to give in rather than harm them. Sting replies that he wanted to defeat them so that he could face Lector, but also comments that he half believed that no matter what he chose to do he would never meet the Exceed again. Smiling, Erza claims to disagree, revealing Millianna, who approaches the scene with Lector in her arms. Seeing his beloved friend alive and well, Sting surges towards him, crying Lector's name; Lector awakens and, also in tears, jumps out of Millianna's arms and towards Sting. The two friends then embrace, together again at last.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 25-29 Sting and Lector continue to sobbingly embrace as the audience cheers for Fairy Tail's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 When Sting asks Erza and the other Fairy Tail Mages why Natsu chose to not participate, he is met with no response.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 5 Afterwards, Sting and his guildmates are present at Crocus Central Square, where the King has gathered all of the Mages in Fiore to deliver a shocking revelation. Once there, Sting listens as Toma begins to tell the crowd of Mages of the incoming attack led by a flight of 10,000 Dragons, shocking many of the Mages present. The King then proceeds to unveil the Eclipse Plan, which will require the utilization of the Eclipse Gate's second manner of usage — cannon form — which will, supposedly, eliminate the majority of the flight in one fell swoop. However, he admits that, knowing the power that Dragons hold, many will survive the blast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-12 As the King lowers his head and pleads for the guilds' help in this endeavor, Sting stands in front of his Guild as they accept the King's request with cheers. As everyone prepares for the battle against their incoming foes, Sting and Rogue converse amongst themselves and reach the conclusion that, with their opponents being Dragons, their turn to fight has finally come. Taking note of everyone's determination to protect Fiore, the King begins to sob and thanks the Mages, ending his sentence with "Pum", which captures Sting's attention, leaving him comically stunned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-15 Later, upon seeing large shock-waves tear the land apart around them, Sting gazes upon the damage dealt, and correctly deduces that the Dragons have arrived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 9 Faced with a Dragon which is in the process of destroying nearby structures, Sting motions to battle the ferocious beast with his guildmates, leading the charge of Sabertooth Mages in an assault against the massive creature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 As they try to land blows, Rufus suddenly smiles, stating that he remembers that Sting and Rogue once killed Dragons when they were very young. Becoming uncomfortable, Sting admits that what he said was a half truth, and remembers the day that Weisslogia confronted him and demanded that Sting slay him, stating that by doing so, Sting would become covered in the blood of a Dragon, thus becoming stronger. As he tries to attack, Sting comments that he never expected a Dragon to be so strong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 9-11 Shortly thereafter, Sting hears Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer flies over Crocus and demands that the seven Dragon Slayers present use their full force to take down the seven Dragons in the city, smiling as the others all agree to help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 15-19 A new drive found within him, Sting powers up an attack and strikes the Dragon head-on, yelling for Rogue to circle around and help out one of the Dragon Slayer-less guilds. As he continues to fight, Sting notes that Natsu's words did not give him the courage to continue fighting, but, rather, gave him the courage to protect his friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 7-8 Wounded in the fight against the Dragon sporting pincers from its jaw and forehead, Sting now struggles for victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Page 14 Visibly injured and worn out, Sting continues fighting the Dragon standing before him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 10 Some time later, Sting runs towards a grounded Rogue, questioning his bewildered state. Shocked to see his teammate, Rogue quickly asks him if he has defeated his Dragon, to which he gives a negative response, revealing that he brought it with him; behind Sting, Scissor Runner comes crashing in, destroying several structures in the vicinity. Sting begins to laugh as Rogue complains about Sting's lack of seriousness, only to be told that as a team they can fight both Dragons together. As Revire and Scissor Runner talk amongst themselves, Sting and Rogue ready for battle, claiming that they will show them the power of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 9-11 Sting and Rogue then charge at Scissor Runner and Revire, prepared for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 19 Following the destruction of the Eclipse Gate,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17 Scissor Runner and Revire return to their respective time periods. Downtrodden, Sting and Rogue sit on the ground, with Sting in particular remarking on their pathetic show against the Dragons; Rogue states that he now doubts his worth as a Dragon Slayer, to which Sting comments that their power was unreal, and that despite that, none of them were relatively near Acnologia's level. Rogue, however, tells Sting that they shouldn't sulk over such a fact, to which Sting agrees and says that the battles is over and they've come out victorious. Rogue then looks over at his partner and corrects him, stating that they've protected their comrades; the Twin Dragons then smile at each other in earnest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 13-14 In the aftermath of the Dragon War, Sting and his comrades from Sabertooth are invited to a celebratory banquet in Mercurius. Whilst there, a very gleeful and slightly tipsy Sting tries to search for Natsu, planning on celebrating with the Fire Dragon Slayer. However, he hears from Gajeel that Natsu is nowhere to be found, and becomes disappointed, only to then decide that he will merely settle for Gajeel instead, the two sharing a toast. As they talk, Sting spots Yukino nearby, and, just as she moves to leave to avoid speaking with him, halts her to speak to her about Sabertooth. Commenting that both Minerva and Jiemma have left the guild and gone into hiding, Sting remarks that he and the other members plan to start over afresh and remake the guild into one that values its members. When Yukino asks what he means by telling her this, Sting asks if she would perhaps consider rejoining, only to be interrupted by a drunken Kagura, who barges into the conversation demanding that Yukino keep her prior bet of her life and join Mermaid Heel. As the other guilds present all begin to squabble over their want for Yukino to join their own guild, Sting gets dragged into the fight, the brawl only ceasing when Natsu waltzes in dressed in King Toma's robes, something that both shocks and amuses all those present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 12-21 Magic and Abilities White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of the White Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate light to his every whim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 11 Unlike standard Light Magic, however, the White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being "holy", with Sting remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 20 While Dragon Slayers have the ability to consume their Magic's element to replenish their strength; for unknown reasons, Sting was able to eat a metal arrow, despite his Magic's element being light. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Sting derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon named Weisslogia and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Sting's signature Dragon's Roar takes the form of a, comparatively, small laser with effects not unlike it; it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 11-12 After, through unknown means, devouring a metal arrow that was fired at him, Sting was shown using a different Dragon's Roar, this one consisting of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 19-20 :*'White Dragon's Holy Breath' (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Sting jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth; such a spell was shown capable of easily reducing the Domus Flau's arena to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 15 *'White Dragon's Punch': Sting covers one of his hands with a sphere of light and then punches the target with it. He is shown capable of unleashing extremely fast barrages of such attacks, momentarily driving even an accomplished unarmed fighter the likes of Natsu Dragneel into a corner. (Unnamed) *'White Dragon's Claw' (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range spell which is described as being a "holy attack", Sting performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at the target. If said blast connects with the body of the target, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, leaving a light, complex marking on it (a so-called "Stigma") which, according to Sting, takes away the body's movement, thereby leaving the foe open to the White Dragon Slayer's subsequent attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 23 It is currently unknown how much said spell limits the target's freedom, as Natsu Dragneel was able to burn the symbol away with his own Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, exploiting one of its seeming weaknesses: fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 25-26 A stigma is a supernatural mark of faith found in Christianity, living up to the holy theme of White Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Holy Blast': Sting generates white light on his hand and then releases it at the target as a ball of light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 8 (Unnamed) *'Holy Ray' (ホーリーレイ Hōrī Rei): Sting first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. Sting was shown using this spell on Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox while the latter two were in midair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 16-17 *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Holy Nova' (ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova): A spell which Sting described as "the best of his best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. The true power of the White Dragon Slayer's most powerful spell, however, remains unknown, as Natsu Dragneel stopped it with a single hand and emerged unscathed from its blast. However, Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lohr's shock at such a feat hints at the highly destructive capabilities Holy Nova possesses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 28-30 White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu): A technique which, according to Mavis Vermilion, amplifies Sting's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of bright light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. According to Sting himself, White Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the White Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Natsu Dragneel, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Sting the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. This technique is very similar to that used by Sting's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Rogue Cheney's similarly named Shadow Drive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 18-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 22 Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Sting is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon entering this state, Sting's body becomes much more akin to an actual White Dragon's, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 36-37 Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Sting has shown to be able to combine his Magic with Rogue's to create powerful spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 13 *'Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang' (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): Sting and Rogue combined their respective Dragon Slayer Magics together for a more powerful and destructive attack. By releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, the Twin Dragon Slayers merge their Magic and release it as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 13-14 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Sting is shown to actively engage his opponents in melee combat, using the light generated by his Dragon Slayer Magic to enhance the power of his melee blows. When punching under the effects of White Drive, the White Dragon Slayer is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Natsu Dragneel open to attacks, despite him eventually overwhelming Sting. Enhanced Endurance: Sting has been shown to possess a high level of physical endurance, being able to simultaneously confront two fellow Dragon Slayers with his partner Rogue, being struck by powerful melee blows from Natsu Dragneel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 10 all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and still having the strength to use several of his strongest spells afterward.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 34 Additionally, near the end of his battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Sting was still capable of performing a powerful Unison Raid with Rogue; he finally collapsed afterward, but only due to having been struck by Natsu's own Dragon Slayer's Secret Art.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 13-17 Enhanced Speed: Sting can move at a considerably high speed, having been capable of grabbing an arrow which was flying towards Rogue in midair even while seated, something which greatly surprised the archer who shot it. He could also reach the center of the Domus Flau from his team's stands in a matter of seconds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 4 Enhanced Strength: As a trained Dragon Slayer, Sting's physical prowess is remarkably high; enough for him to smash Bacchus into one of Crocus' streets with enough force to break both the stones composing it and a nearby barrel. It is worth noting, however, that the Sabertooth Mage also took advantage of the momentum gained from an extremely high jump to carry out such a feat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 13 Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 Grand Magic Games contestants. The stats were, however, not provided from Mashima's point-of-view as the author, but from the viewpoint of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason, which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Sting's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To a Dark Guild's member) ''"Are you going to just abandon your comrades? You really are scum."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 *(To himself about Natsu Dragneel) ''"For the sake of your comrades? That's just trash."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 19 *(To himself about the Grand Magic Games) ''"Victory shall be mine... At any and all costs."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 9 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Featured Article